


RinRei Week 2 Day 2 Reunited

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where this came from but have some bad puns to go along with your RinRei Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 2 Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but have some bad puns to go along with your RinRei Enjoy

Rin was half-heartedly gazing over the books that he had in front of him most of his attention had been placed on his phone waiting for a certain blue haired megane to call him.  Before Rei had graduated they have discussed Rei coming down to Australia to visit him and he could show him all the beautiful sights that Australia has to offer.  Pondering in thought a familiar buzz stopped Rin’s thoughts dead in its tracks; Rin grabbed his phone seeing Rei’s name appearing on the screen.  “Hey Rei, how did things go?”

_“Hello Rin-san, well me and my parents have discussed it and they’re fine with me going._ ”  Smiling to himself that he would be able to Rei again before life could get more difficult was a relief to him.  “Great I can’t wait to see you again.”

_“The feeling is mutual Rin-san soon we can be Rei-united.”_   ……..Wait?…What? Did Rei really just say what I think he said no there’s no way he could’ve said that?  “Rei can you say that again I didn’t quite catch it.”

_“Of course I said that the feeling was mutual and that we could be Rei-united.”_ He…he actually said that oh my god that’s so embarrassing.  “Rei, who told you to say that?”

_“What do you mean Rin-san aren’t you excited for my Rei-turn?”_

“Oh my God!  That’s it this conversation is so over!”  And with that Rin hung up to embarrassed to continue that conversation with his nerdy boyfriend. 


End file.
